The present invention relates to automatic pencils, and more particularly to a rotary type automatic pencil.
A variety of automatic pencils have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These automatic pencils include two types, one controlled by a push button, and the other controlled by a rotary cap. U.S. Pat. No. 1,546,490 discloses a rotary type automatic pencil which uses a helical spring to guide the movement of the lead. However, this structure cannot let the lead be fully utilized, and the lead tends to be forced back to the inside of the barrel by an error.